chronicles_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Tatum-Ciu
Wes Tatum-Ciu. Ace Pilot from the Xerot Sector. Clash of Empires Timeline Before the Day of Covenant Top ranking pilot in his class, celebrated pilot with the most combat kills during his involvement with skirmishes against pirates attacks, colonial conflicts and military games. A large ego, Wes flaunts his celebratory status from time to time, participating in high profile events and having an active night life during his military leaves. After the Helathyr and Tovimas made first contact and began developing diplomacy and trade, Wes and his squadron were invited along with a number of Helathyr representatives to Lidamo for mingle with Tovimas representatives. Wes, drunk, challenges the Tovimas' top pilot Tekur Nee’lav to mock combat, wagering his title as ace pilot. Tekur accepts and the two pilots dueled each other in their advance starfighters. Their dogfight spilled into a construction zone and Wes crashes his ship when he flew into the path of a drone. The challenge was nullified. Wes was reprimanded, demoted and transferred out of his squadron. He was assigned to the Tennlus carrier to patrol traffic at the Helathyr Capital. After the Day of Covenant Wes battled the invading Tovimas forces on the Day of Covenant. He and the rest of the defending fleet were displaced when the Tovimas deployed their singularity bombs, ending up at the edges of the Peraloc Sector. During the Second Heir's campaign, Wes, in an attempt to reclaim his commanding rank, continuously challenges authority, believing he was the best person to lead a squadron. Numerous times, he was kept off the roster or assigned to pilot transport ships as punishment. He only saw combat in a starfighter during skirmishes with hostiles, such as pirates at Talis, Tovimas forces at Goraam, and Nomadic Havoni in the Havon Nebula. Wes was among a number of pilots who were outraged that the A.I. augmentation they were plugged into during skirmishes were collecting data on the pilots to help build the core A.I. brain of a future drone starfighter. Wes was one of the few that discarded his A.I. augment upon learning of this. In the Bowels of the Havon Nebula, Wes encounters Tekur for the first time since Lidamo. While the Renegade Helathyr forces battle against the Tovimas and Havoni, Wes and Tekur conducted a true Viso Vaz. Wes, again, loses the challenges when he is hit by crossfire. Alive, he was captured by the Tovimas for interrogation. During his incarceration, Wes was visited by Tekur. Wes thought Tekur was there to gloat, but Tekur is revealed to be a honorable and kind person. Tekur was raised to accept any challenge from his equals and he saw Wes as his equal. He never saw their relationship as adversarial, as Wes did. Tekur also reveals his misgivings for what the Toghre Emperor did in invading the Helathyr. Facing torture, Tekur frees Wes and sneaks him onto a prison transport ship, hoping he'd be better off on the Nisiraz Prison World than continued torture. On Nisiraz, Wes resorted to his old ways, attempting to flaunt his celebrity status to gain better lodging privileges. But on Nisiraz, he was a nobody and he was beaten for his ego and sent down to the lower levels to fend for himself. He endured, with the help of a community in the lower levels. He was humbled during his time in the lower levels. While he still sought escape from the lower levels, he found himself helping with daily routines in the ground community. When the Renegade Forces liberated the wrongfully imprisoned Helathyr military personnel, Wes was found unkempt but alive. He was no longer the cocky ace pilot he was once known, but a changed person. After his recovery, Wes resigned from his military position. He accepted and forgave the mlitary's use of his piloting skills in developing the now active dronefighter's A.I., knowing that his legacy lives on in the dronefighter's brain. In the final days of the Helathyr-Tovimas War, Wes was helping refugees settle into their temporary homes away from the combat Category:HelathyrCategory:Character